dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Minor Characters in Dark Parables
There are many characters in Dark Parables. Some are heroes, some are villains. Then there are the minor characters. Some minor characters still play an important role, but then there are some who don't. This is a list for minor characters we know little to nothing about, seen once in cutscenes or are only mentioned, and are most likely never seen again. Sadly for them, their role are too minor for them to get their own pages. Minor characters who are only mentioned, but have no history should be put in this page to avoid large amount of unnecessary page created. Curse of Briar Rose James' Carrier Pigeons James' Carrier Pigeons are white birds with yellow beaks. The Carrier Pigeons are seen at the end of Curse of Briar Rose. Prince James had sent them to keep him informed if Briar Rose had been awoken from her eternal slumber, which would in turn wake the spirit of her sister and his true love, Ivy Green. Briar Rose also mentions to the Fairytale Detective that the pigeons would give hints to the Frog Prince's location for her next investigation. The Exiled Prince Marie's Bodyguard Marie's Bodyguard is a man with brown hair and eyes, wearing the typical bodyguard suit and sunglasses. He was seen in the opening cutscene of The Exiled Prince. The man was protecting Marie, walking alongside her as they got lost in the forest. He was cursed into a frog, whether accidental or intentional on Prince James' part, and taken to his captor's home to be experimented on. He was later saved by the Fairytale Detective and was reverted back to his original self. Forest King and Queen The Forest King and Queen are the parents of Prince James and the Unnamed Prince. It is unknown what they look like since there are no depictions of them in any of the Frog Prince saga. They are figures shrouded in mystery. It is also unknown if they have exiled their eldest son because he was unfit to rule as a frog or if the prince went into self exile to get rid of his curse. Rise of the Snow Queen Snowfall Girl #1 The first unnamed Snowfall Girl is a child with light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a dark red coat lined with brown fur. She was locked in the shed with Jonas and was later released by the Fairytale Detective. The two were then passed into the care of Noah. Jonas Jonas is a young boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a grey and dark blue coat lined with blue fur. He was locked in the shed with the unnamed Snowfall Girl and later released by the Fairytale Detective. In gratitude, he gave her a piece of the Snowfall Kingdom crest which he had taken from the Mountain Beast. Snowfall Girl #2 The second unnamed Snowfall Girl is a child with short blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a dark red coat lined with grey fur and a purple scarf around her neck. The second Snowfall Girl was imprisoned in the ice cage with the other children by the Snow Queen after discovering Gerda was the Golden Child. All of these children were featured in Rise of the Snow Queen. They were kidnapped by the Snow Queen, but were eventually freed by the Fairytale Detective and returned home. Evil Witch's Imp The Evil Witch's Imp is an orange little guy with a pair of wings and horns on his head. He wears a blue coat over a brown shirt and dark pants. The imp goes barefooted with a broom in his hands. The Evil Witch's Imp was featured in the bonus game Hansel and Gretel where he was task to guard the witch's home. He was captured and enslaved by his master, but was freed by Hansel. The Red Riding Hood Sisters Little Girl The Little Girl is a child with blonde hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. She wears a short sleeved green blouse with a brown belt along with brown shorts and matching shoes. The Little Girl was seen in the opening cutscene of The Red Riding Hood Sisters. She was seen running away from the Mist Wolves, being chased to a dead end. Being the wolves could harm the girl, she was saved Teresa, the Elder Sister of the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. However, the girl wasn't safe, especially when the Elder Sister was attacked by the Wolf Queen. The Little Girl was found by authorities three days later. Dead Craftsman It is unknown what the Dead Craftsman looked like when he was alive, but he is mostly wearing brown. The Dead Craftsman was featured in The Red Riding Hood Sisters. During the downfall of the Mist Kingdom, the Dead Craftsman stayed in his workshop, waiting for his death to arrive. Queen of the Mist Kingdom It is unknown what the Queen of the Mist Kingdom looked like when she was alive, but based on her remains, she had long, light brown hair, and dressed in a dark pink gown with a golden crown on her head. The Queen of the Mist Kingdom was the wife of King Audon IV, also known as 'The Greedy King'. Not much is known about her, but she fell to the same fate as the inhabitants of the Mist Kingdom. Merchant The Merchant is an angry looking man with short brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a brown tunic, a grey shirt and brown trousers with a brown cap on his head. The Merchant was featured in The Boy Who Cried Wolf. He didn't believe the boy's tale that King Audon had captured his father. The Final Cinderella First Handmaiden It is unknown what the First Handmaiden looked like. However, she is known to have a pure heart. She was briefly mentioned in the "Handmaidens of the Maiden Goddess" parable and fully explored in "The First Handmaiden" parable. The First Handmaiden was saved by the Maiden Goddess and to repay the goddess for saving her life, she started to help other pure hearted girls who later known as Cinderellas. Ella's Prince Charming To be added Bianca's Prince Charming To be added Jack and the Sky Kingdom Milk Maid The Milk Maid is a pretty girl with beautiful cerulean eyes and dark brown hair in braids. She wears a white bonnet on her head and wears a dress. The Milk Maid was seen in the opening cutscene of Jack and the Sky Kingdom. While milking a cow, she saw pieces of the Sky Kingdom falling near the countryside. She saw Prince Leonard and most likely have flee the scene and reported to the agency where the Fairytale Detective is advised to take caution. Miller It is unknown what the Miller looks like. The Miller was mentioned in the "Rumpelstiltskin" parable. For unknown reasons, he boasted to King Eurig that his daughter - who later became the Queen of the Sky Kingdom - could spin straw into gold. Unnamed Sorcerer The Unnamed Sorcerer was a hooded man with a raven staff in his hands. It is unknown why his personality is. The Unnamed Sorcerer was mentioned in the bonus game Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen. He created Rumpelstiltskin, bring the mud doll to life because he was in need of a servant. For unknown causes, the Unnamed Sorcerer died. It is implied that Rumpelstiltskin played a role in the Unnamed Sorcerer’s death. Tom Thumb's Parents Tom Thumb's father is an elderly man with grey hair. He wears a white vest over a blue sweater and brown pants. Matching boots are wore and there is a cane in his hands. Tom Thumb's mother wears a white bonnet that covers her light brown hair. She is dressed with multiple layers of skirt. They were mentioned in "The Adventures of Tom Thumb" parable and although they didn't physically appear in the bonus game Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen, they were looking for their son, having multiple missing person poster of Tom Thumb. Ballad of Rapunzel Belladonna's Servant The servant looked between late twenties, early thirties with a white frilly headpiece in her short dark hair. She wore a dress with bell sleeves and white shoes. While taking care of Belladonna, she was scratched by the princess's nails, causing her to bleed to death. If not that, than surely from the poison in the nails. She was later cremated and buried in the royal graveyard to avoid raising suspicion. Adorable Mole The Adorable Mole is a cute, furry brown creature. It seems to be mischievous, taking the key from Gerda, but after being freed it gave the key to the girl in gratitude. The Adorable Mole is featured in The Thumbelina Curse, though it could be the same mole from the "Thumbelina" parable. Fairy Prince It is unknown what the Fairy Prince looked like. The Fairy Prince was mentioned in the "Thumbelina" parable. The Fairy Prince met Thumbelina, Flora's cursed and weakened form. He fell in love with her and the feeling was reciprocated. However, when he proposed to her, the goddess refuses his proposal. Though heartbroken, he gave her his blessing and welcomed her to his kingdom. Dorothy Dorothy is a girl with long brown hair tied into pigtails by blue ribbons. She wears a blue dress over a white slip dress and silver shoes. Dorothy was mentioned in "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" parable. She was taken to Rosaria by a tornado and befriended three friends: a scarecrow, a tin man, and a lion. She sought for Flora's help to get her back home, but despite the goddess couldn't give her what she desires, she explained that the girl already has a way home. The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Fisherman The Fisherman is a middle age man with medium black beard gone barefooted. He has on a long sleeved brown shirt and grayish pants. The Fisherman was seen in the opening cutscene of The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. He was out fishing on a row boat when he witnessed the Eel Monster. Although it seemed that he was eaten, only his boat was destroyed. He is alive since he managed to report the case to the Fairytale Detective. Sea Witch It is unknown what the Sea Witch looked like. She doesn't seem to be evil. The Sea Witch was mentioned in "The Mermaid's Tears" parable and later again in "To Follow One's Heart" parable. She helped Princess Calliope find the Water Orb in exchange for the mermaid's voice. Queen of Sands Montafleur Lady The Montafleur Lady is a beautiful woman with light brown hair and grey eyes. She wears an off the shoulder blouse and a red skirt. The lady was seen in the opening cutscene of Queen of Sands where she has been offered an apple. As she reaches for the fruit, she unfortunately got turned into a Nightmare. In the end, her curse was lifted and she rejoice for her humanity. Corrupted Sandman It is unknown what the Corrupted Sandman looked like. He was once a kind hearted person, but after his hourglass broke, his heart filled with hatred and he turned everything into a Nightmare. The Corrupted Sandman was mentioned in "The Fallen Keeper" parable. During the year of the Raven, he ran out of sand and hate filled his heart. His fellow Keepers fought him, but he was eventually destroyed by the intervention of the Moon Goddess. Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Barsian Youth The Barsian Youth is a boy with light brown hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. He wears what looks like a red shirt or jumper and a white coat with white fur. The Barsian Youth was seen in Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. He found the Artifact and was saved by Leda from a stag attack. He was later turned to gold by the princess. The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Unfortunate Victim It is unknown what the victim looked like or what their gender is since they are already deceased. However, it is possible that the victim is a male since all Dark Parables skeleton wearing a hat are most likely males. The Unfortunate Victim was featured in the bonus game A Fable of Two Hearts where he was found by Princess Odette through her adventures in the deep forest. He got ensnared by vines and died. The Thief and the Tinderbox Golden Child of the East The Golden Child of the East is female. It is unknown what she looked like. The Golden Child of the East was mentioned in "The End of Tears" parable. She was once a child who saved her father's life after shedding tears on his wounds. Years later, she was sought out by Rasputin, who killed her for her blood and tears. Tinderbox Soldier The Tinderbox Soldier has dark brown hair and eyes. He wears a black cap and blue soldier shirt. The Tinderbox Soldier was mentioned in The Thief and the Tinderbox. He was lead by a witch to find the Tinderbox. However, after he gained the magical objects, he used the wishes for himself, gaining the hand of a princess. Tinderbox Witch The Tinderbox Witch has grey hair and dark eyes. She was dressed in purple robes with a purple belt around her waist. The Tinderbox Witch mentioned in The Thief and the Tinderbox. She led a soldier to a cave where her grandmother's Tinderbox was being kept. After the soldier got the Tinderbox, he refuses to give it to her and she was forced to leave. Tinderbox Princess The Tinderbox Princess has long dark brown hair, light tan skin, and brown eyes. She wears a long purple dress and a golden tiara on her head. The Tinderbox Princess was mentioned in The Thief and the Tinderbox. She was married to the Tinderbox Soldier after he wished to wed her. It is unknown if she loved him, but judging that one of the taboo wishes cannot make you fall in love, it's possible she eventually loved her husband. Greedy Fisherman The Greedy Fisherman was once a bearded man with a red hat. He wears a green vest over a grey shirt with matching pants. It is unknown what he looks like as king, The Greedy Fisherman was mentioned in "The Curse is Born" parable. He imprisoned the Sea Goddess' familiar and caused her death after forcing her to grant his wishes. Goldfish To be added First Guardian To be added Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Anaben Writer The Anaben Writer has brown hair and eyes. He was dressed in a dark coat over a brown shirt. The Anaben Writer was mentioned in Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. He made a deal with his shadow to switch places with him. But after being betrayed by his own shadow, the Anaben Writer was locked away forever. Anaben Writer's Shadow The Anaben Writer's Shadow looked exactly like his counterpart, however, he glowed a purple aura. The Anaben Writer's Shadow was mentioned in Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. He made a deal to switch places with his counterpart. Later, he married a princess and have the Anaben Writer imprisoned forever. Anaben Princess The Anaben Princess has curly short hair with a tiara on her head. She has on a pink dress with white gloves. A black ribbon with a medallion hangs on her neck. The Anaben Princess was mentioned in Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. She fell in love with the Anaben Writer's Shadow and wed him. Later on, she ordered the imprisonment of the Anaben Writer, unaware of the deal or that he was the real writer. Unnamed Healer Not much is known about the Unnamed Healer looked like. The only thing we do know is that he wore brown clothes before he died. Judging from his notes, he was a kind-hearted man, having a friendship with the Duke and Duchess of Anaben. The Unnamed Healer was featured in the bonus game Out of the Shadows, but was briefly mentioned by Duke Herman at the beginning of Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. He was tricked by Arne to venture to the forest during the night, which ultimately sealed his fate at the hands of the wolves. Return of the Salt Princess Grak Soldier It is unknown what the Grak Soldier looked like when he was alive. However, he wore armor, a helmet, and a red cloak before he died. The Grak Soldier was featured in Return of the Salt Princess. He died a bit over a hundred years ago during the war between the Daemon Evokers and the Grak Kingdom. His spirit lingers, unable to find rest until he can see a picture of his love in a locket. After the Fairytale Detective gave him the locket, the soldier was able to find rest. Unnamed Writer The Unnamed Writer was a descendant of Prince James and Ivy. It is unknown of the writer's gender or what they look like since he or she is most likely dead. The writer was well known to change their ancestor's story, giving a more happier ending to the tale. King of the Daemon Evokers It is unknown what the King of the Daemon Evokers looked like since he was already dead. The King of the Daemon Evokers was mentioned in Return of the Salt Princess and Moonlight Romance. He was the father of Prince Nuada. He wanted to preserved his clan, but didn't know how. Judging on his plaque in the Stone Sanctuary, he died during the war between the Daemon Evokers and the Grak Kingdom. King of the Grak Kingdom It is unknown what the King of the Grak Kingdom looked like since he was already dead. However, he was implied to be a good king who looked after his people by his son. The King of the Grak Kingdom was mentioned in Return of the Salt Princess. He was the father of King Henryk. Not much is known about his life, however, it can be assumed he died before Princess Wanda arrived to the Grak Kingdom. Moon Princess The Moon Princess is most likely a beautiful Asian woman, having long black hair and pale skin. She wears a red floral kimono. The Moon Princess was mentioned in "The Princess from the Moon" parable. The Moon Princess was born from an oriental plant and raised by childless couples. As she grew up, she fell in love with a man, but their romance was discovered and they were both punished. The Moon Princess has to relive a cycle of searching for her lover, having her memories erased, and reborn again. The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Match Shop Owner To be added Gallery Character= Chancellor2.jpg Chancellor3.jpg Chancellor4.jpg Little Girl saved.png Little Girl not saved.png Snow appears 1.jpg Beast children.jpg Stolen children.jpg Noah in chamber holding children.jpg Fisherman dead fish.jpg Byouth-playing-hoop.jpg Byouth-finds-artifcat.jpg Byouth-reaches-for-artifact.jpg Byouth-awed-by-artifact.jpg Byouth-startled.jpg Byouth-steps-forward.jpg Byouth-smiling.jpg |-|Other Images= RRHS Little Girl Concept Art.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Children Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Princesses Category:Witches Category:Bestiary Category:Kings Category:Daemons Category:Deceased Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Queen of Sands Category:A Fable of Two Hearts Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Journey of Atonement Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Out of the Shadows Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:Unnamed People Category:Fathers Category:Mothers Category:Fairies Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf